


Pretty

by Metal_Chocobo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: Mikey experiments with the girls’ makeup.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airheart/gifts).



> Your prompt leapt out at me while I was reading through some of the letters and practically wrote itself.

Mikey finally had the lair to himself. Knowing that he’d only have a few minutes at best before someone else came home, he snuck into the girls’ room. Digging through a purple duffle bag, he found what he was looking for, and pulled it out of the bag. Before he could think better of it, Mikey uncapped the tube, twisted the bottom to push the lipstick out, and applied it to his beak.

A minute later he looked in a mirror to examine his work. He… didn’t really look like April or Karai when they wore lipstick. Maybe that was because Mikey couldn’t pucker his beak like they could their lips, or he’d pressed the lipstick too hard against his face. He made several faces in the mirror before deciding that, with a bit of practice, he could look like them. His smile was almost a dead ringer for Karai’s grin.

“What are you doing?” Karai demanded.

Mikey yelped, dropping both mirror and lipstick. The mirror cracked, but didn’t shatter, when it hit the sewer floor and the lipstick rolled under a bed. Mikey turned guiltily toward Karai, hanging his head low. He knew he’d get punished as soon as he was caught, and he deserved it, but he had wanted a little more time to experiment.

“Well?” Karai asked. With her arms crossed she stared down at him. It should be perfectly obvious what he had been doing, but it was clear she wanted him to say it out loud.

“I wanted to be pretty,” Mikey mumbled, “like you and April,”

“You’re not going to manage it with that poor technique,” Karai said. She reached into the purple bag and pulled out a compact. “Let me help.”

“Really?” Mikey asked, beaming. He hadn’t expected Karai to be so helpful.

“Of course,” Karai grinned. “I’ll make you into a star.”

Karai not only reapplied lipstick, with a new tube out of the purple bag, but she also did Mikey’s eyes, gave him fake lashes, moistened his face, lined his beak, and added a touch of rouge to emphasize his cheekbones. Karai explained they really needed a green-based palette to match his coloring, but Mikey thought he looked absolutely dashing as it was. He batted his blued eyelids, admiring the way they looked with the lashes. Karai had kept her word—he looked fabulous.

“Hey guys, Leo and Donnie just got back with the pizza,” April said, walking into the room. “Mikey, I’m surprised you aren’t already out—what are you doing with my makeup?”

“Your makeup?” Mike said. He glanced from one girl to another. “I thought this was Karai’s.”

“I’m going to kill you!” April growled, moving in. 

Karai started laughing as Mikey held up his arms to ward off the attack, but it never came. When he lowered them, he found April shaking Karai as she continued laughing. Perhaps she was also trying to choke her, but Karai appeared to be in no real danger of bodily harm. Still, Mikey felt guilty about the situation. After all, Karai never would have used April’s makeup if he hadn’t first started digging through her bag.

“I’m sorry, April, this is all my fault,” Mikey apologized. “I went into your bag first without permission, which I know is wrong. I just wanted to look pretty like you two.”

“Oh yeah?” April said, halting her attack on Karai. Mikey nodded. “Then let’s start by finding you a lipstick that works because peach is not your color.”

She let go of Karai and marched over to a small black bag on the other side of the room. Despite Karai’s protests, April pulled out a tube and uncapped it, revealing black lipstick. Karai tried to grab at the lipstick, but April held her at bay.

“I think black is far more suitable.”


End file.
